


[M4F] She's My Valentine, You're Just My Fucktoy

by margo_moon



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom, m4f - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Deepthroat, Degradation, Edging, Extreme Breath Control, F/M, Fingering, Forced begging, Hate Fuck, Jealousy, M4F, Mean, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot Twist, Possessiveness, Punishment Sex, Sweet, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.She barges into his house upon finding a Valentine's card he sent to a different girl. She's jealous and possessive, and so is he. But after all, she's just his fucktoy, and she's about to be treated like one.
Kudos: 56





	[M4F] She's My Valentine, You're Just My Fucktoy

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to improv as much as you like and edit lines as you please.  
> Sound fx are, as always, optional.  
> And most of all, have fun!
> 
> Emphasis is in italics  
> [Directions]

[doorbell - listener arrives at your door. She’s crying angry tears]

Hey, what’s going on?

What the fuck are you doing here? Are you crying?

(gasp) Where did you get that? Why- why do you have that card?

No, it’s _not_ for you. It literally says someone else’s name on the envelope. 

  
  


What, did you fucking _steal_ it? Seriously?

(scoff) Oh my God, I never expected _you_ to be so petty.

Yeah, I sent another girl a Valentine’s card. If I wanted to send you one, I would’ve. 

What you and I have, sweetheart, is purely casual. All I want with you is sex.

I actually _like_ her. She seems like she’d be good for me.

(Cruel, mocking) “What about _me_?!” Are you deaf? All I want with you is sex. This shouldn’t be news to you. It’s all _you_ want from me, too. You don’t get to pick and choose our boundaries whenever you want.

Don’t lie. Stop fucking crying. Oh, you _like_ me all of a sudden?

No, you don’t. You’re just jealous that I want a _real_ relationship with someone.

Get out of my sight … 

(Low, almost whispered) Y’know, getting closer to me is the exact opposite of “getting out of my sight”.

[you’re passionately kissed]

Oh, that’s what you want? You want me to demonstrate _exactly_ how little you mean to me?

Fine. Fuck it.

No, you don’t get to kiss me again. You want my cock? Then get down on your fucking knees.

Yes, the floor is cold. It’s probably hard, too. You really think I care if your knees get sore kneeling on it?

You’re being a huge _brat_ , so a little soreness might just make you mind your manners.

Go on, then. I don’t have all day. Take my belt off. Unzip me.

Open your mouth, slut. I’m not going to be gentle. No teasing, no tasting me slowly. You’re getting your throat used like nothing more than a damn fleshlight.

[you shove your cock down her throat, and she gags on it]

That’s right, bitch. Fucking choke on it.

[lots of grunts as you use her throat]

Oh, you need some air? Too bad. Hold me at the back of your throat.

_Now._

Did I fucking stutter?

You don’t deserve to breathe. Here… let me pinch your nose…

Yes. Fucking suffocate on my cock.

[moan] It gets so fucking tight like this.

Oh, yes, show me the tears in those pretty eyes. Good fucking girl.

Yes, you may grind your needy little pussy against my foot. I give you permission.

Mm, fuck.

Okay, baby, take a breath.

There we go, hmmm, that’s enough, I think. [you shove yourself down again]

Oh, babygirl, you really do suck me off so well. I love seeing the outline of my cock in your pretty throat. Let me just… jerk it off through your neck…

Do you want my cum, you little whore?

Aw, what a cute little nod… You want it so _bad_ , huh?

[you pull out and slap her face]

No. No, you don’t get to taste my cum, you _bitch_.

This is a punishment fuck, you get it?

Stand up. Come closer to me.

[you put your hand in her panties]

Oh my… that cute little _gasp_ as I reach into your panties…

I can’t believe you got this fucking wet from choking on my cock. You’re a whore, you know that?

Mm, but your filthy little cunt feels so good… so soft. Let me just torture that clit…

Mmh, I _know_ how much you love the way I rub it… even when I tug at it.

You want my fingers inside you, babygirl?

Oh, you’re going to have to beg. My fingers are a fucking _luxury_ and I’m not going to just give them to you straight away.

[slap] I _told_ you to fucking beg. I _didn’t_ tell you to grab my hand and try to move it.

[slap] Beg. For. My. Fingers.

Mmh, that’s more like it… atta girl…

No, I’m not wasting any time. You get _two_ fingers plunging into your soaking wet pussy, without warning.

Oh, baby, you just _love_ how I… _curl_ … my fingers like this.

Can you feel my palm slapping and rubbing against your clit? Huh?

Good.

Oh, God, you’re so desperate. Look at you, bucking your hips into my hand… so needy… 

Do you want to cum?

Hmm?

You need to beg, not just whimper. God, you’re pathetic.

Do… _you_... want… to cum?

That’s it, demand it, be so cute and polite for me.

It’s a pity that you don’t get to come, no matter how prettily you beg. [laugh]

[you shove her]

No, you just get forced down on the table.

You don’t need these panties. [rip]

You just need me to dick you down and teach you a fucking lesson.

[spank]

Who’s my little slut, hmm?

[spank]

You’re damn right, _you_ are.

I’m not asking you to be mine. _You’re..._ _just... mine. Only_ mine _._

I don’t share my toys, princess.

[you shove your cock into her, grunt and moan rhythmically throughout]

There we go. Fucking take that cock.

[laughs] How many times do I have to say it? You don’t _deserve_ any _warnings_.

I’m just going to use you. I’ll fuck you like I wanted to fuck her.

Of course, _she’s_ a good girl. She could get slow and sensual from me. But you? You _never_ will.

_She’s_ my Valentine. _You’re_ my fucktoy. That’s all you are.

I want to ruin your cunt. I love how you whimper and scream for me.

You _are_ so tight, though, despite being a fucking slut who lets me use her at the drop of a hat.

Oh, you want to cum now?

You _can’t wait any longer?_

No. You cum when I fill your pussy with my cum.

That’s right, babygirl. I’m going to give you my cum, deep inside you.

So, beg for me one more time. Do it. Beg for my cum. 

Ohhh, fuck…

Come for me right fucking now, slut. Let me feel that cunt clenching around my cock, I--- [groan] I’m gonna fucking cum.

Take all of this cum, fucktoy. Do it. [you come, improv your groans, moans and/or yells as you wish]

~Afterglow~

[you’re both panting]

Here. I have some water here. Drink up.

I…

I understand why you got jealous. I’d do the same in your place, honestly.

I _do_ want you all to myself, and I’d be a hypocrite if I refused to let you have _me_ all to yourself.

I just - I really thought that all you wanted from me was sex, but I see it better now.

You _do_ care about me, don’t you?

I… Thank God.

I was scared, I just wanted to find someone else because I couldn’t handle how much I like you.

Would you… will you be my Valentine?

[you smile] Oh man, that would’ve been very awkward if you say no.

Here, where’s that card?

Okay. [you rip it up]

I don’t really care for her. She’s pretty and smart, but she’s not you.

I… want you.

Not just as my Valentine.

Would you… be my girlfriend?

  
  



End file.
